Ron's Disease
'''Ron's Disease '''is the tenth episode of Potter Puppet Pals. It has 9 million views. Plot As Harry and Ron are ready to give a tour of Hogwarts, Ron explains to Harry that he has a secret infliction, which turns out to be wizard lice. Dumbledore then shows up and explains to Harry that he needs to help Ron, as the whole school doesn't need to be infested with wizard lice. Harry grudgingly agrees to, and Dumbledore explains that they need to go to Hagrid, the gamekeeper of Hogwarts, to find a cure for the lice. Harry and Ron then venture to Hagrid's hut, which stinks obviously and Ron then sees a giant furry mattress and asks Harry if he can jump on it, but Harry then stops him and the mattress is revealed to be Hagrid, who wakes up and whacks Ron across the room. Harry and Ron explain that Ron has wizard lice, but Hagrid just wants to take a nap. Harry forces Hagrid to wake up and help Ron, so Hagrid sings the cure for wizard lice, but Ron can't afford one of the ingredients said in the cure, which is mayonnaise. Harry then suggests that they should light Ron's scalp on fire to kill the lice, but Hagrid suggests another idea. He then hangs Ron upside-down from the ceiling and whacks him with a club, killing the lice in Ron's head. As Ron thanks Hagrid for killing the lice, Harry thinks of an idea to use Hagrid's brutality to solve all his problems. He then promises Hagrid a fresh supply of fish outside his hut for a month if he agrees. Hagrid agrees and helps Harry solve his problems, which actually include hitting all of the people he considers annoying. He first has Hagrid whack Hermione, calling her a female Ron and saying that she has wizard lice, too. They then go to Snape, whom Harry has Hagrid hit twice, the other whack causing Snape to fall off the stage. Then they reach Voldemort, but for some reason, Harry doesn't consider annoying Voldemort and walks past him just as Voldemort was about to kill him. Finally, they reach Dumbledore, and Harry has Hagrid whack him as well, but this is then revealed that Dumbledore is, in fact, an android. Dumbledore confirms this, but also adds that he is a gay android, much to the duo's shock. Back at Hagrid's hut, Ron is still hanging upside-down, having lost consciousness and the blood has gone straight to his head and it is now bleeding out. Characters *Harry Potter *Ron Weasley *Albus Dumbledore *Rubeus Hagrid (first appearance) *Hermione Granger (cameo) *Severus Snape (cameo) *Lord Voldemort (cameo) Deaths *Snape (whacked off the stage by Hagrid) *Ron (all the blood bled out of his head while upside-down) Songs *Wizard Lice Cure (sung by Hagrid) Spells *Avada Kedavra (attempted by Voldemort to kill Harry and Hagrid) Trivia *This is the second episode where a new puppet (Hagrid) is introduced. *This is the first episode to show a different background instead of the regular blue curtain background. Video Category:Episodes